This invention relates to improvements in and relating to powered driven and wheeled vehicles; more specifically, it relates to improvements in wheel brake systems of such vehicles.
As is commonly known, it is highly desirous to provide a braking force to the vehicle wheel which is as precisely responsive as possible to the braking effort applied to a brake pedal or responsive as possible to the like braking means or the master cylinder pressure.
In practical braking systems, however, the above desired correspondence may be frequently disturbed by virtue of the very existence of unavoidable change of or fluctuation in the friction coefficient appearing between the brake shoe means and the brake drum means, as an example of the braking means and to-be-braked means of a conventional vehicle wheel braking system, as being caused by frequently encountered disorder and/or excessive wear of the related parts.